In the past a number of devices have been proposed to lock a freight container to the bed of a truck such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,726, which teaches a loading and un-loading device, and other coupling devices for freight containers such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,555 which must be adapted to the container with special elongated mating holes being fabricated into the containers or the coupling for quick attachment to a plate-like structure or U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,651, which again, requires a mating hole to receive a locking twist bolt. While these devices are complete in themselves for their intended purpose, they are not satisfactory for the purpose of which the present invention addresses as will be disclosed in the following drawings and specifications.